Tome 7 L'héritier des deux ennemis
by chessandmat
Summary: Ma version du tome 7. Harry va devenir puissant, puis chasse au horcruxes, puis combat final.
1. Lettre d'adieu

Le trajet qui ramena Harry de la gare de King Cross à Privet Drive se fit dans le silence, ni l'oncle Vernon, ni Harry n'ayant envie de parler. Harry réfléchissait. Il souhaitait partir seul à la recherche des horcruxes, de peur que ses amis ne meurent par sa faute. Cependant, il était bien conscient de ne pas pouvoir réussir cette mission tout seul. Il devait encore tant progresser pour vaincre Voldemort qu'il se sentait découragé…

Sitôt arrivé, Harry monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil. Pendant son rêve, il revit Rogue tuer Dumbledore. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer. A ce moment, il entendit un chant qu'il reconnu aussitôt, un chant qui réchauffait le cœur, un chant qui donnait du courage, Fumseck attendait sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Harry sauta du lit et ouvrit à Fumseck. Ce dernier tenait un paquet entre ses pattes et le déposa devant Harry. Avec ce paquet était joint un mot de Dumbledore.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Quand tu liras ceci, je serai mort. _

_Sache que je suis particulièrement fier de toi. _

_Peu de sorciers auraient pu accomplir tout ce que tu as réalisé._

_Peu de sorciers auraient pu supporter le poids que tu as sur tes épaules._

_Harry, je sais ce que tu dois penser : tu dois haïr le professeur Rogue, tu dois vouloir partir seul pour réaliser ta quête et laisser tes amis afin de les protéger. Tu ne dois faire ni l'un, ni l'autre. _

_Dans ce paquet, tu trouveras un souvenir qui devrait sûrement te faire changer d'idée sur ton professeur de potions. Regarde ce souvenir Harry c'est très important. _

_Sache Harry que tes amis sont la meilleure façon pour toi de vaincre Voldemort. Tu auras besoin de leur amitié, de leur amour et de leur aide. Les mettre de côté ne les protégera pas de Voldemort mais te portera un grand préjudice. J'espère que tu aideras Rémus à comprendre ça et à vivre heureux avec Nymphadora. _

_Ce n'est pas ta guerre Harry, même si tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, c'est la guerre du bien contre le mal._

_Tu trouveras également un portoloin qui te permettra de te déplacer de ta chambre de Privet Drive jusque dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Tu trouveras sur le bureau un livre qui contient mes notes concernant les horcruxes ainsi qu'une feuille de papier contenant l'ordre dans lequel je te conseille de lire ces livres._

_Dans ma bibliothèque, tu trouveras aussi une pensine. Pense à prendre mon souvenir. Et regarde-le au plus vite._

_Ne doute jamais de tes capacités Harry, tu as un très grand pouvoir magique qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer._

_Je te lègue Fumseck, je pense qu'il te sera d'une grande utilité._

_Je te souhaite de vivre heureux Harry, avec les gens que tu aimes. Ne laisse jamais la haine t'aveugler car c'est la force de ton amour qui te fera gagner le combat final. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers_

Harry sentit les larmes couler. Ainsi son mentor savait qu'il allait mourir. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas ce passage sur Rogue. Harry l'avait vu le tuer. Harry trouva la fiole contenant le souvenir. Il saisit le portoloin et sentit immédiatement cette sensation désagréable d'un crochet qui lui tirait le nombril. Il arriva dans une énorme pièce. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais était sûr qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères à l'exception d'un tableau mais apparemment son portrait s'était absenté. Curieusement, les étagères étaient vides. Au centre, se trouvait un bureau avec un livre et un carnet posé dessus et, à côté, se trouvait une pensine. Harry fut très surpris de ne voir aucun livre. Cependant, il alla directement à la pensine et regarda le souvenir de Dumbledore.

Il y vit Rogue dans le parc avec Dumbledore.

_- Sererus, vous devez le faire_

_- Mais enfin, monsieur le directeur, vous êtes fou. Jamais je ne vous tuerez._

_- Severus. Vous savez que je suis très affaiblit depuis la perte de mon bras. Je ne suis pas capable de battre Voldemort._

_- Mais qui pourra le faire si ce n'est pas vous ?_

_- Harry pourra le faire_

_- Potter, il n'arrive même pas à effectuer correctement un sortilège informulé. Il ne sait même pas fermer son esprit. Comment voulez-vous qu'il arrive à battre celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?_

_- Vous avez vu le patronus qu'il a lancé en troisième année. Il a un grand pouvoir mais il n'est pas assez sûr de lui pour pouvoir l'exprimer._

_- Non, désolé monsieur le directeur mais je ne pourrais pas vous tuer._

_- C'est la meilleure solution. Ainsi, vous sauverez le jeune Malefoy et vous vous sauverez. Vous avez fait un serment inviolable ne l'oubliez pas. _

_- Ma vie est moins importante que la votre._

_- C'est faux Severus. En me tuant, vous serez extrêmement bien placé auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Ainsi, votre rôle d'espion sera des plus importants. _

_- A qui voulez-vous que je transmette mes informations. Si je revois un membre de l'ordre après vous avoir tué, il me tuera sans hésiter._

_- Je sais Severus. Aucun autre membre de l'ordre n'accepterait de me tuer. Vous devez le faire. Quant à vos informations, vous les transmettrez directement à Harry._

_- A Potter. Mais enfin, vous êtes fou. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fera si je lui dis qu'un site va être attaqué. Il va jouer au Héros, y aller et mourir. Non vraiment Dumbledore, je commence à croire qu'il n'y a pas que votre bras qui est mort._

_- Allons Severus. Harry verra ceci. Ainsi, quand il recevra des informations, il les transmettra directement à l'ordre. Je vais bientôt mourir Severus. Autant que ma mort serve à quelque chose._

_- Et Potter, il va leur dire quoi à l'ordre : "L'assassin de Dumbledore m'a donné des informations sur Voldemort" !_

_- Harry a déjà eu des informations sur Voldemort grâce à son lien par le passé. L'ordre le sait. Ils ne lui poseront pas de question. _

_- Mais vous imaginez l'impact sur la communauté magique. Tout le monde va baisser les bras si vous mourrez. _

_- Je compte sur Harry pour leur redonner l'espoir._

_- Si telle est votre décision monsieur, je le ferais. _

_- Merci Severus, je sais le sacrifice que vous faites._

_- Espérons que Potter gagne et qu'il ait la bonne idée de révéler la vérité avant que je ne sois assassiné. _

_- Harry ne devra révéler cette information qu'à la mort de Voldemort. Meilleure sera votre sécurité s'il y a le moins de personnes possibles au courant._

Harry ressortit de la pensine encore sous le choc. Ainsi Rogue était resté, tout comme lui, l'homme de Dumbledore. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hagrid avait entendu une dispute entre eux deux, pourquoi Dumbledore avait supplié Severus juste avant de mourir. Il ne lui suppliait pas l'épargner, il lui suppliait de le tuer. Il se mit presque à avoir pitié de Severus en réalisant le sacrifice qu'il avait réalisé.

Harry posa son regard sur le bureau.

Il se sentit comme attiré par le livre. Il l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, il trouva deux feuilles de papier écrite par Dumbledore. Il commença à lire la première.

_Harry, _

_Tu as sûrement dû voir mon souvenir maintenant._

_Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné mais je pense vraiment que c'était la meilleure solution et comme tu le sais, je ne me trompe que très rarement._

_Surtout, tu ne dois révéler à personne le rôle du professeur Rogue. _

_C'est très important._

_Brûle ce message une fois que tu l'auras lu et détruit le souvenir._

Harry hésitait. Pour brûler ce message, il lui fallait du feu mais il ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie n'étant pas encore majeur.

Harry lu alors le message suivant

_Harry, _

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, tu es dans Poudlard. Aussi, tu pourras réaliser de la magie ici, même si tu n'es pas encore majeur._

Harry stoppa sa lecture et brûla le premier message comme lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

_Voila la liste dans laquelle je te conseille de t'exercer._

_Sorts de mémoire_

_Ainsi, tu apprendras plus vite le reste_

_Devenir animagus_

_Devenir animagus te rendra plus puissant_

_Sortilège de défense_

_Les sorts de magie blanche_

_Les sorts de magie noire_

_Comme tu le sais, je n'aime pas trop la magie noire mais dans certains cas, elle peut se révéler très utile._

_Sortilège d'attaque_

_Les sorts de magie blanche_

_Les sorts de magie noire_

_En plus d'augmenter la liste de tes sorts d'attaque, ils te permettront de mieux te défendre quand tu en recevras._

_Mon carnet sur les horcruxes._

_Quand tu seras à ce niveau d'avancement, tu seras sûrement majeur et tu auras ton permis de transplanage, ce qui devrait te simplifier la vie._

_Bonne chance Harry. Ta quête sera difficile mais je suis sûr que tu en es capable. Et surtout, ne te prive pas, ni de l'amour, ni de l'amitié, ni de l'aide de tes amis._

Harry entendit alors un toussotement. Il se retourna alors et vit que le tableau n'était plus vide. Dumbledore y était présent.

_- Bonjour Harry_

_- Bonjour monsieur_

_- Je ne suis plus ton directeur Harry, appelle moi Albus._

_- J'essayerai mon… Albus_

_- Comme tu as pu le voir, je t'ai réservé de quoi t'occuper pendant tes vacances_ dit Dumbledore avec son regard malicieux.

_- J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur monsieur._ En disant cela Harry était déterminé comme jamais.

_- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Harry. Il commence à être tard. Tu dois rentrer chez les Dursley. Ta tante t'apporte toujours une protection certaine. Va dormir. Tu reviendras demain matin._

_- Bien monsieur._

_- Et Harry, avant de te coucher, tu pourrais envoyer un message à Melle Wesley_ lui dis Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry utilisa alors le portoloin et se retrouva dans sa chambre de Privet Drive.

Fumseck poussa un petit trémolo quand Harry rentra. Harry le caressa. Hedwige lui mordit les doigts de jalousie. Harry se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

_- Voyons ma belle, ne sois pas jalouse._

Et il lui caressa son pelage blanc.

_- J'ai une mission pour toi._

Hedwige poussa un hululement de fierté.

Harry s'assis à son bureau et commença à écrire.

_Mon amour, _

_Je t'ai longtemps considéré comme la sœur de mon meilleur ami, mais au fil du temps mes sentiments ont grandis._

_Voldemort ne pourra pas nous empêcher de nous aimer._

_Je voudrais te demander d'oublier ce que je t'ai dit sur le quai._

_Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi._

_Ginny, je t'aime._

_Répond moi vite._

_Harry_

Harry donna la lettre à Hedwige.

_-Allez ma belle, porte cette lettre à Ginny._

Puis il alla se coucher et s'endormit. Au lieu de faire des cauchemars, il rêva de Ginny.


	2. Même Dumbledore n'en revient pas

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était plus de neuf heures. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Après un petit déjeuner qui se résumait en fait à un demi-pamplemousse à cause de l'éternel et inefficace régime de son cousin Dudley, Harry remonta dans sa chambre et utilisa le portoloin.

Albus était présent.

_- Bonjour Harry_

_- Bonjour monsieur_

_- Albus, Harry, appelle-moi Albus_

_- Désolé Albus_

_- Alors Harry tu as bien dormi ?_

_- Oui Albus. Très bien même merci._

_- Ah l'amour._

Harry rougit mais ne dit rien.

_- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de t'entraîner._

Harry regarda le livre mais celui-ci était vierge. Il n'y avait que cette feuille avec l'ordre dans lequel Dumbledore lui conseillait d'apprendre.

Dumbledore le regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Harry tenta alors un sort sur le livre :

_- Revelatum_

_- Tu y étais presque Harry. Vois-tu, ce livre ne te servira qu'à noter les sorts que tu créeras plus tard._

_- Quoi ? Je vais créer des sorts ?_

_- Parfaitement Harry mais avant, il te faut progresser. Pour tes notes, nul besoin de gaspiller un livre, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la pensine. Cependant, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, tu as presque deviné. Tu as le bon sort. Mais au lieu de le lancer sur le livre, lance-le sur le nom d'un chapitre._

Harry s'exécuta. Il lança donc le sort sur le titre "_1-_ _ Sorts de mémoire"._

Aussitôt, toute une étagère se remplit de livres.

_- Tu devrais prendre le livre rouge du milieu, celui de Rongsur. C'est à mon avis le meilleur._

Harry le prit, alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant le bureau et commença sa lecture.

Le livre était constitué de deux parties : l'amélioration de la mémoire d'une part et la lecture accélérée d'autre part. Il existait plusieurs sorts plus ou moins puissant pour chacun des domaines. Cependant, l'auteur conseillait d'y aller petit à petit en alternant les sorts car si on ne faisait qu'augmenter la vitesse de lecture sans améliorer la mémoire, cela ne servirait à rien car le cerveau n'avait pas le temps d'enregistrer la moindre ligne lue.

Harry s'exerça donc. Il parvint assez rapidement à réaliser les deux sorts les plus faciles dans chacun des deux domaines. Plus il apprenait vite, plus sa mémoire et sa vitesse de lecture s'amélioraient et donc, plus il apprenait vite. Ce cercle vertueux plongea Harry dans une telle concentration et une telle excitation qu'il en aurait oublié son repas si Dumbledore n'était intervenu.

Il fit donc un passage par Privet Drive où il mangea le plus rapidement possible, monta dans sa chambre en courant mais au moment de repartir, il s'aperçu que Hedwige était revenu. Elle tenait une lettre de Ginny. Harry l'ouvrit, un peu anxieux.

_Mon amour,_

Harry souffla de soulagement, elle l'aimait encore.

_Je voulais te dire à quel point j'ai été surprise et heureuse de voir que tu avais finalement changé d'avis et finalement pris la bonne décision. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter notre séparation._

_Ici, c'est loin d'être des vacances avec le mariage de Bill et Fleurk. Depuis qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec Bill malgré sa blessure, elle et maman s'entendent beaucoup mieux. Cependant, maman veux que tout soit parfait pour le mariage et, même si ce n'est que dans un mois, elle ne cesse de râler pour un rien._

_J'espère te voir bientôt_

_Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur,_

_Ginny._

Harry sentit une chaleur intense qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il était heureux.

Ensuite, Harry revint dans la bibliothèque de Dumbledore et commença à étudier le plus difficile mais aussi le plus puissant sort de mémoire. Celui lui demanda plusieurs heures d'entraînements. Cependant, il y parvint enfin.

Dumbledore le regardait, un sourire en coin.

_- C'est vraiment très bien Harry. Quand tu le veux vraiment, tu arrives à faire des choses incroyables._

_- Je n'ai rien fait d'incroyable monsieur._

_- Albus Harry, Albus._

_- Désolé Albus. Ca finira par venir._

_- Donc comme je le disais, ta performance est assez impressionnante. En effet, le dernier sort est particulièrement difficile Harry._

Harry rougit devant les compliments de son mentor.

_- Alors Harry, voudrais-tu commencer ton entraînement d'animagus dès aujourd'hui ?_

_- Oui Albus._

_- Alors tu connais la méthode pour changer les livres._

Harry lança le sort revelatum sur le deuxième chapitre. Une centaine de livres apparurent.

_- Harry, je te conseille de prendre le carnet tout au fond à droite. Ce n'est probablement pas le plus pédagogique ni le plus approfondit mais il devrait te plaire._

Harry regarda la couverture : "Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol, Queudver : Devenir animagus".

_- Comment avez-vous eu ce livre Albus ?_

_- Tu m'appelles Albus et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Maintenant, reste encore à me tutoyer. Vois-tu Harry, cette bibliothèque est très particulière. En effet, elle révèle une copie de tous les livres existants sur un sujet, même si les originaux ont été détruits ou ne sont pas connus. _

Harry pensa qu'Hermione adorerait cette pièce.

_- Je ne savais pas que mon père avait écrit un livre sur les animagus._

_- Allez, tu devrais le lire._

_"Devenir animagus peut prendre plus ou moins de temps suivant la puissance magique du sorcier et la puissance de son animal. La puissance de son animal est également très variable suivant la puissance du sorcier. Pour commencer, il faut se lancer une formule La formule est "Animagus Revelatum". Celle-ci plongera le sorcier dans une transe durant laquelle il découvrira son animal. Durant sa transe, il est conseillé au sorcier de se remémorer un souvenir heureux. Cela n'est pas nécessaire mais permettra au sorcier de réduire considérablement le temps d'acceptation par l'animal. L'animal vous donnera ensuite les instructions pour revenir à la réalité et pour se transformer"._

Harry s'assit en tailleur et se lança la formule. Aussitôt, ses songes le menèrent dans un monde tout blanc. Devant lui se trouvait non pas un mais trois animaux : un griffon doré, un phénix et un basilic. Dès que Harry le vit, il ferma les yeux.

Le basilic lui parla :

_- Ne crains rien, même si tu me regardes dans les yeux, il ne t'arrivera rien, ce n'est pas la réalité._

Harry ouvrit donc les yeux. Puis il se remémora les dires du livre. Il pensa donc à la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Ginny.

Harry demanda :

_- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez trois ?_

Le phénix répondit

_- Tu aurais dû n'être qu'un phénix mais le griffon et le basilic sont là car ils font parti de ton héritage._

_- De mon héritage ? Mon père était un cerf._

_- Ton père, bien que puissant ne l'était pas assez pour supporter la puissance du griffon. De plus, il était plus jeune à l'époque que toi maintenant. Quant au basilic, il ne vient pas de ton père._

_- Et de quel héritage s'agit-il ?_

_- Vois-tu Harry, la famille Potter est une très vieille famille de sorcier. En fait, même si toute trace a été effacée, tu descends de Godric Griffondor Harry, d'où le griffon._

_- Et le basilic ?_

_- Comme tu le sais, Voldemort descend de Serpentard. Hors, la nuit où il t'a fait cette cicatrice, il t'a laissé une partie de ton héritage. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es fourchelang. Il est évident que tu as un pouvoir magique suffisant pour nous recevoir, sinon, nous ne serions pas là. Cependant, celui-ci ne s'est pas encore entièrement révélé. Regarde nous bien et surtout mémorise bien nos corps. Tu devras les connaître parfaitement pour te transformer. Tu pourras t'entraîner à te transformer ici dès maintenant mais dans la réalité, il te faudra libérer tout ton pouvoir avant d'être assez puissant._

_- Comment me transformerais-je ?_

_- En t'imaginant avec nos corps. C'est pourquoi tu dois bien nous regarder. Si tu n'y arrives pas, il te faudra recommencer._

_- D'accord_, dit Harry.

Il se lança alors le sort de mémorisation le plus puissant qu'il avait appris et regarda attentivement ses futures formes animales.

_- Maintenant _reprit le phénix, _nous allons fusionner avec toi. Puis tu pourras t'entraîner à te transformer ici. Pour revenir à la réalité, il te suffira de dire "Animagus Finite Revelatum"._

Quand il eut fini, il vit les trois animaux lui foncer dessus mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Ceux-ci disparurent dans son corps. Harry se remémora le phénix et se transforma instantanément à sa grande surprise. Puis il se passa exactement la même chose avec le griffon et enfin avec le basilic. Très surpris, Harry essaya plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, il réussit.

Harry prononça alors "_Animagus Finite Revelatum" et il se réveilla. _

Dumbledore n'était pas là.

Harry essaya de se transformer, mais, comme le lui avait dit le phénix, rien ne se passa.

Il allait partir se recoucher quand Dumbledore revint.

_- Alors Harry, quel est ton animal ?_

_- A ton avis Albus ?_

_- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas du tout. Cependant, si une théorie que j'ai élaborée s'avère exacte, tu devrais être un griffon doré._

_- Et quelle est cette théorie ?_

_- Plusieurs choses me font penser que tu es l'héritier de Godric Griffondor._

_- Une fois de plus, tu as raison Albus, cependant, il se trouve que mon cas est une fois de plus assez anormal._

_- Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_- En réalité, j'ai trois animagus._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui Albus, mon animagus naturel est le phénix et j'ai en plus le griffon, comme vous le pensiez et pour les raisons que vous évoquiez, et le basilic car je suis aussi hériter de Serpentard depuis que Voldemort m'a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs._

_- J'avoue que je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir plusieurs animagus. A ma connaissance, tu es le premier Harry. Comme quoi, même mort, on peut continuer à apprendre_, plaisanta Dumbledore. _Il faudra t'entraîner Harry, plus vite tu te transformeras, plus vite ton pouvoir grandira. _

_- J'ai réussi à me transformer pendant ma transe._

_- Du premier coup ? C'est très prometteur._

_- Oui cependant, il me faudra être plus puissant pour pouvoir me transformer dans la réalité._

_- C'est normal Harry, tes animaux sont les trois animaux magiques les plus puissants. C'est extrêmement rare d'avoir des animaux magiques Harry. _

_- Tu devras faire très attention avec ta forme basilic Harry. Ne te transforme pas n'importe où. N'oublie pas que tes yeux peuvent tuer. Pour ce qui est du griffon, il a de grands pouvoirs en pyromanie et le phénix a des pouvoirs de guérison comme tu le sais. En plus, le phénix est immortel._

_- Que voulez-vous dire Albus, que je suis immortel ?_

_- Non Harry, mais transformé en phénix, tu ne pourras pas mourir. Comme te l'a dit Ollivander, tu es amené à faire de très grande chose Harry._

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_- Il commence à se faire tard et tu devrais rentrer pour dîner._

_- Bien Albus. A demain._

Au moment où Harry arrivait dans sa chambre, sa tante l'appelait pour manger.


	3. Un apprentissage intensif

Harry dîna en vitesse puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il était plus déterminé que jamais. L'impression de désespoir qu'il avait connu lors de son retour de King Cross avait maintenant totalement disparu. Il allait repartir à Poudlard quand il vit Coq tapant à la fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et dut utiliser son agilité obtenue grâce au quidditch pour l'attraper et récupérer ainsi la lettre de Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_L'ordre viendra te chercher le 30 juillet. Vu que tu ne seras plus protégé à partir du 31, l'ordre craint une attaque._

_Tu nous rejoindras au Terrier. Hermione devrait arriver la veille._

_Le 1er août, nous irons au ministère passer notre permis de transplanage et le 2 août ce sera le mariage de Bill. _

_Après, nous pourrons aller tu sais où faire tu sais quoi._

_A bientôt,_

_Ron._

Cela lui laissait plus d'un mois à étudier.

Harry griffonna rapidement un mot à Ron :

_Ok._

_J'aurais plein de choses à vous raconter._

_On en parlera avec Hermione après le mariage de Bill._

_Harry._

Harry retourna à Poudlard. Albus était absent.

Il se sentait fatigué, cependant, sa volonté de réussite et sa détermination prirent le dessus.

Harry eu une idée. Il prit une plume et écrivit sur la feuille "Sorts anti-fatigue". Puis, il lança "Revelatum" et une dizaine de livres apparurent. Il commença par feuilleter le premier. Celui-ci expliquait qu'il y avait deux types de fatigue : la fatigue magique et la fatigue physique. Pour les deux cas, des potions plus ou moins complexes et plus ou moins puissantes permettaient d'améliorer son état. Cependant, celles-ci était relativement longues à préparer et Harry manquait de temps. Le livre expliquait aussi que pour la fatigue physique, on pouvait trouver des sorts très efficaces. Harry trouva dans le deuxième livre un sort très intéressant qui permettait de ne pas se fatiguer : "NoFatigo". Cependant, ce sort ne permettait pas de récupérer si on était déjà fatigué. Ce n'est que dans le quatrième livre qu'il trouva une formule "VitaminoC" permettant d'évacuer la fatigue physique. Harry se la lança et, bien qu'elle soit d'un niveau avancée, le sort sembla fonctionner puisqu'il se sentit beaucoup plus en forme. Ensuite, Harry se lança la première formule. Ainsi, il pourrait travailler presque en continu. Il faudrait cependant qu'il fasse attention à ne pas rater de repas ou il risquerait d'avoir des problèmes avec sa famille. De plus, il devait pouvoir répondre aux lettres potentielles afin que ses amis et l'ordre ne s'inquiètent pas.

Harry étudia en suite toute la nuit des sortilèges de défense. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que tous les boucliers ne résistaient pas aux mêmes sorts. Il y avait bien sûr le "Protego" mais celui-ci n'était pas résistant à tous les sortilèges. Par exemple, il ne permettait pas de se protéger des sorts de magie noire, même les plus simples.

Harry trouva une note dans un livre où l'auteur expliquait qu'il suffisait de lancer un sort de bouclier vers une autre personne en pensant à elle pour que celles-ci soit protégée. L'auteur expliquait que cela était valable pour n'importe quel sort de bouclier.

Après cinq jours d'études intensifs, Harry trouva un carnet signé de Godric Griffondor. Harry l'ouvrit. Sur la première page était écrit :

Ce carnet est ensorcelé pour que seul un de mes héritiers puisse le lire.

Harry tourna la page suivante et il vit des symboles bizarres qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Cependant, il arrivait à les comprendre.

_Toi qui es mon héritier, tu auras accès aux informations que j'ai décidé de te donner. _

_J'ai transcrit sur papier les sorts les plus puissants que je connaisse. Ce sont des sorts que mes amies Rowena et Helga ainsi que de celui qui fût un jour un compagnon, Salazar, et moi-même avons créés. _

_1. Les sorts élémentaires_

_2. Le sort de défense ultime_

_3. Les sorts d'attaque_

Harry, très excité continua sa lecture.

_Les sorts élémentaires. _

_Les sorts élémentaires sont les sorts liés aux éléments. _

_Ces sorts, à l'exception du feu qui est de moi, sont l'œuvre de Rowena et Helga. _

_Ils peuvent servir dans la vie de tous les jours mais aussi comme attaque ou défense. Par exemple, il est possible d'envoyer une boule de feu sur un adversaire. A ma connaissance, aucun sortilège de bouclier ne permet de se protéger d'une boule de feu. En revanche, un sortilège d'eau se révèlera très efficace. _

_Ces sortilèges, bien que pouvant se révéler très pratiques sont assez rarement utilisés du fait de la puissance magique qu'ils requièrent. Pour le feu, la formule a utiliser est : "Pyro", pour envoyer un jet d'eau : "Aqua Maxima". Pour le vent, la formule est "Vento" et pour la terre : "Terra". Le sort de terre permet de dresser instantanément un mur entre vous et votre adversaire. Ceci vous permettra essentiellement de gagner du temps car ce mur ne résistera pas longtemps à de puissants sorts. Le sort de vent, en revanche, n'est ni un sort d'attaque ni de défense._

Harry essaya d'envoyer le sort Pyro et à sa grande surprise, une énorme boule de feu sorti de sa baguette. Harry se rappela alors les paroles de Dumbledore : "_Pour ce qui est du griffon, il a de grands pouvoirs en pyromanie_". En revanche, le jet d'eau n'était qu'un tout petit filet d'eau qui tombait à à peine plus de deux mètres. Le soi-disant mur de terre n'était en fait qu'un tas de boue. Le sort de vent en revanche était très satisfaisant, même s'il était moins impressionnant que le feu. Harry se dit que le fait d'avoir deux oiseaux comme animagus devait l'aider pour le vent.

Harry se promit de s'entraîner.

Il passa à la page suivante :

_Le sort de défense ultime _

_Afin de contrer les deux derniers sorts inventés par Salazar ("Avada Kedavra" et "Endoloris"), j'ai mis au point ce que j'appellerai le sort de défense ultime : "Protego Maxima". Ce sort a l'avantage de regrouper les effets de l'ensemble des boucliers existants. C'est également le seul qui soit assez puissant pour contrer les sorts de Salazar. Cependant, il demande une telle puissance magique que rares sont les sorciers pouvant le lancer. De plus, il faut une telle énergie pour maintenir ce bouclier actif que le maintenir actif trop longtemps risque de vous vider complètement de votre magie, ce qui peut entraîner des séquelles irréversibles extrêmement graves. Aussi, je n'apprendrais à personne ce sort autrement qu'à travers ce carnet et j'espère que mes descendants sauront rester prudents. Si le lanceur est assez puissant, ce sort peut contrer "l'Avada Kedavra" ainsi que "l'Endoloris". Il vaut donc mieux l'utiliser de façon très succincte et pour ce cas précis uniquement._

Harry essaya de le lancer.

Une petite fumée rouge l'entoura mais il était évident que celle-ci n'était pas assez puissante pour résister au sortilège de mort. De plus, il sentit quasi immédiatement une grande fatigue. Harry compris qu'il s'agissait là de la fatigue magique. Epuisé, il rentra à Privet Drive et s'endormit. Il dormit ainsi plus de vingt heures d'affilés. Il n'entendit même pas son oncle lui hurler de se réveiller ni sa tante lui répondre "Tant pis pour lui, il ne mangera pas et puis c'est tout.". Quand il se réveilla, il regarda l'heure. Il eu du mal à comprendre qu'il avait dormi aussi longtemps. Il se dépêcha de retourner à Poudlard où il continua son travail. Dumbledore n'était toujours pas revenu. Harry était persuadé qu'il devait aider à sa manière le professeur Mac Gonagall à préparer la rentrer car Harry était maintenant sûr que malgré la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard rouvrirait. Il le fallait. Il fallait que la vie continue malgré Voldemort.

Harry décida qu'il ne s'exercerait à lancer ce sort qu'une fois qu'il serait plus puissant, ne pouvant pas perdre à chaque fois vingt heures. Harry passa alors à la page suivante.

_Les sorts d'attaque_

_Les deux sorts d'attaque les plus puissants sont le "Avada Kedavra" inventé par Salazar et le "Destructum" que j'ai moi-même inventé. _

_Le "Avada Kedavra" est vraiment un sort terrible. En effet, il ne faut pas une grande puissance magique pour le lancer et quasiment tous les sorciers du niveau buses en sont capables._

_A l'image du "Protego Maxima", je n'ai enseigné le sort "Destructum" à personne. Tout comme le "Protego Maxima", il demande une énorme puissance. C'est un sortilège de mort. Il fera exploser votre adversaire. Contrairement à l'"Avada Kedavra", le "Destructum" fonctionne sur n'importe quelle créature._

_Harry mémorisa le sort "Destructum" mais se garda bien de le lancer de peur de devoir encore dormir vingt heures de plus. _

Harry referma le livre. Si seulement il pouvait avoir la puissance nécessaire à ces deux sorts, il n'aurait pas besoin de lire tous les autres livres et pourrait partir dès maintenant à la recherche des horcruxes. Car il le savait, pour qu'il y ait le moins de morts possibles, il fallait qu'il détruise au plus vite Voldemort.

A ce moment, Dumbledore réinvestit son tableau.

_- Encore là à travailler Harry._

_- En effet Albus._

_- Tu sais Harry, tu devrais faire une pause. As-tu au moins une robe pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill ?_

_- Non Albus. _

_- Alors vas-y demain._

_- C'est vous qui m'encouragez à sortir après toutes les mesures de sécurité que vous m'avez fait subir ?_

_- C'est vrai Harry que ma vision des choses a quelque peu changé. Je sais que tu es conscient que le sort de la communauté magique repose en grande partie sur tes épaules .Aussi, je pense que tu sauras rester prudent. _

_- Mais comment vais-y aller ? Je n'ai pas encore mon permis de transplaner._

_- Comment viens-tu tous les jours ? _lui demanda Dumbledore en lui faisant en clin d'œil malicieux.

Harry comprit aussitôt et écrivit "Portoloin" sur la feuille de Dumbledore. Aussitôt, un certain nombre d'ouvrage apparut. Harry trouva dans le premier un sujet traitement de la création des portoloins. Harry en créa deux : un pour le chemin de traverse, un autre pour Godric Hollow.

_- Avant de partir Harry, pense à travailler ton occlumencie. _

_- D'accord Albus._

Et Harry réapparut à Privet Drive.


	4. Petite bagarre au chemin de traverse

_Désolé pour le retard mais je viens d'avoir un bébé et je vous avoue que j'avais autre chose à penser qu'à ma fic. J'ai même hésité à l'arrêter là mais vos nombreux mails m'ont poussé à continuer._

_Bonne lecture._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Harry activa le portoloin pour le chemin de traverse. Il fut particulièrement surpris de constater que le chemin de traverse, autrefois plein de monde était si vide. Seul une cinquantaine de personnes s'y trouvait. Cependant, tous les gens qu'il croisait ne manquaient pas de murmurer à son passage. Certains voulaient lui serrer la main, lui dire qu'ils avaient confiance en lui, qu'il était l'espoir de la communauté magique. Harry en était particulièrement gêné. En même temps, il appréciait ce soutien et cette confiance totalement irrationnelle que les gens plaçaient en lui.

Il commença par aller à Gringotts pour retirer 10 000 gallions. Heureusement pour lui, le gobelin lui vendit une bourse qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir contenir une somme infinie de gallions tout en restant petite et légère. Harry, ne pouvant pas se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard en fut très satisfait.

Ensuite, Harry se rendit chez madame Guipure afin de se trouver une robe pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Il cherchait au hasard une robe dans les rayons quand il tomba sur un modèle rouge et or de toute beauté. Jamais il n'avait vu de pareilles robes. Madame Guipure vit l'objet de son désir et lui dit :

_- Cette robe est extrêmement chère monsieur Potter. Bien sûr, elle est d'une qualité extrême que ce soit par sa finition mais également par les sorts qui vont avec. Je ne sais pas quels sont les sorts qui ont été lancés dessus et heureusement que personne ne les connaît d'ailleurs car cette robe permet en tout cas de s'adapter automatiquement à la taille de la personne qui la porte, d'une part, et se répare toute seule d'autre part. Inutile de vous dire que si ces sorts étaient connus, je n'aurais plus qu'à fermer boutique. Au vu des couleurs, on pourrait presque croire que cette robe a appartenu à Godric Griffondor lui-même._

_- Puis-je l'essayer._

_- Si vous voulez mais avez-vous vu le prix d'abord ?_

Harry regarda le prix : 999 gallions.

Il hésita d'abord : 1 000 gallions la robe, c'était vraiment trop cher mais il se sentait attiré par cette robe. De plus, il pourrait la garder à vie d'après ce que lui avait dit madame Guipure. Enfin, il pensa à la façon dont le regarderait Ginny avec cette robe et cela finit de le convaincre.

_- Le prix n'est pas un problème, _répondit Harry.

_- Très bien monsieur Potter. Je suis sûr quelle vous ira parfaitement. _

Harry l'essaya et n'eut plus aucune hésitation à sortir 999 gallions pour payer sa robe.

Harry partit ensuite dans un magasin où il acheta une glace à ennemi. Ca peut toujours servir pensa-t-il.

Puis il hésita à aller voir Fred et Georges. Il préférait que madame Weasley ne sache pas qu'il se promenait seul au chemin de traverse.

Cependant, il décida d'y aller quand même. Après tout, les jumeaux pourraient bien garder le secret. C'était quand même un peu grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu ouvrir leur boutique.

Au moment où Harry allait rentrer dans le magasin, il ressentit un grand froid. Il leva les yeux et aperçu une cinquantaine de détraqueurs au dessus du chemin de traverse. Les personnes présentes dans la rue se réfugiaient dans les magasins en hurlant. Harry sortit sa baguette et hurla

"_Spero Patronum_".

Aussitôt, un cerf mais également un griffon doré, un basilique et un phénix sortirent de sa baguette et partirent à l'assaut des détraqueurs. Autant le cerf ne faisait que les repousser, autant les animaux magiques attaquaient réellement les détraqueurs. Le griffon les brûlait, le basilique les figeait et le phénix, symbole de l'espoir les faisait exploser. Quand il ne resta plus qu'une vingtaine de détraqueurs, ceux-ci abandonnèrent et disparurent. Aussitôt, les gens sortirent des magasins pour voir qui les avait sauvés. Partout, on entendait :

- C'est Harry Potter. Il a tué les détraqueurs.

- Mais voyons on ne peut pas tuer les détraqueurs.

- Voyez par vous-même.

- Vous avez raison. Vive Harry Potter, bonne chance à Harry Potter.

A ce moment là, un journaliste de la gazette des sorciers arriva.

- Monsieur Potter, une interview s'il vous plait.

Harry allait refuser mais une idée germa dans son esprit et il accepta

- Monsieur Potter, vous avez tué des détraqueurs, comment avez-vous fait ?

- En réalité, je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense que les animaux magiques invoqués par mon _spero partonum_ réagissent différemment des animaux classiques.

- Justement monsieur Potter, en règle générale, le _Spero Patronum_ permet d'invoquer qu'un seul animal et, qui plus est, un animal non magique. Certains témoins ont fait état de trois animaux dont trois magiques. Comment cela est-il possible ?

- Il faut croire que j'ai plusieurs espérances. Et puis, je ne suis plus à une particularité près plaisanta Harry qui riait jaune.

- Quelles sont donc vos espérances monsieur Potter ?

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne souhaite pas m'exprimer à ce sujet. En revanche, je souhaiterai faire un communiqué.

- Bien que cela ne soit pas très conventionnel, je vous en prie monsieur Potter, allez-y.

- Premièrement je suis scandalisé par l'attitude des personnes présentes tout à l'heure. Comment se fait-il que personne d'autre que moi n'ait osé combattre ? Je n'ai même pas 17 ans ! Il n'y avait pas plus de détraqueurs que de sorciers présents, les détraqueurs auraient dû être repoussés, même sans moi.

A ce moment là, les gens présents regardèrent ailleurs, gênés.

Harry reprit :

- J'en profite pour dire que j'espère que le ministère ne va pas me condamner pour non respect de la règle de restriction de la magie au mineur. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais du mal à trouver des témoins pour prouver le cas de légitime défense. Et justement, parlons du ministère, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucun auror sur le chemin de traverse ? Ou alors ceux-ci n'étaient-ils pas capable de faire un patronus ? Au lieu d'arrêter des innocents comme Stan Rocarde pour faire bonne impression auprès de la communauté magique en faisant croire qu'il agit, le ministère ferait mieux de protéger les endroits aussi importants que le chemin de traverse. Au lieu de m'importuner pour que je fasse des déclarations à la presse en faveur du ministère, le ministre de la magie ferait mieux de remplir son rôle ou à défaut de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps.

J'appelle tous les sorciers, de tout âge, non favorable à Voldemort, et je vous prierais de bien écrire son nom, à se regrouper et à le combattre par tous les moyens. Il est trop facile d'espérer que les autres fassent pour vous tout le travail. Le professeur Dumbledore est mort, je serai peut-être le prochain. La résistance ne doit pas être portée par un seul homme !

J'aimerais aussi apporter un petit passage sur Voldemort. Pour ceux qui défendent l'idée de la supériorité des sangs-purs, sachez ceci : Voldemort s'appelle en fait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Son père était un moldu. Je suis surpris que des familles comme les Malefoy, qui haïssent les moldus aillent se prosterner devant ce qu'ils appellent un sang de bourbe. Tous les alliés de Voldemort sont des lâches qui le servent uniquement car ils ont trop peur de s'opposer à lui.

J'aimerais que vous ne déformiez aucune phrase et que l'interview soit intégralement citée dans la gazette des sorciers. Et surtout, n'ayez pas peur de dire Voldemort. Si à l'avenir, c'est trop dur pour vous, dites Tom Elvis Jedusor.

À chaque fois qu'Harry citait le nom de Voldemort, le journaliste et les personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées autour d'Harry tressaillaient de peur.

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre monsieur ? demanda Harry.

- Oui monsieur Potter cela sera fait.

Harry était irrité par la peur des gens à prononcer le nom Voldemort. Aussi, demanda-t-il au journaliste de lui appliquer le sort de _Sonorus_. Un peu surpris, celui-ci s'exécuta. Harry put alors hurler : "Voldemort ne me fait pas peur. N'ayez pas peur de dire son nom et combattez le".

Avec tout ce monde autour, Harry n'eut pas le courage d'aller chez Fred et Georges. En plus, il était contrarié : ses espoirs de ballades discrètes s'étaient évaporés.

Aussi, il utilisa son portoloin et arriva à Poudlard. Albus n'était pas là.

Il décida de travailler son occlumencie. Il prit un livre et lut très attentivement. Pour être un bon occlumens, il fallait dans un premier temps bien organiser ses pensées dans son cerveau. La méthode la plus efficace était assez difficile mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas à ça.

Il revint dans sa chambre à Privet Drive et commença à reclasser ses souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il rentre d'abord en transe puis qu'il partitionne tous ces souvenirs et qu'il "dresse des forteresses" pour les protéger. Il décida de ranger les plus important au centre, entourés s'une forteresse. Puis, il en mit d'autre autour, érigea une nouvelle forteresse, puis les moins importants entourés eux aussi d'une forteresse. Ainsi, pour atteindre ses souvenirs importants, il faudrait percer les trois forteresses. Ce classement de ses souvenirs lui permis de revivre tous les souvenirs de son enfance, particulièrement ceux où il était bébé. Harry fut très heureux d'avoir des souvenirs heureux avec ses parents. C'était quand même mieux que l'unique souvenir de leur mort.

Au moment où il terminait sa transe, il vit Rémus Lupin debout dans sa chambre qui semblait attendre qu'il ait fini.

- Apparemment, tu t'entraînes à l'occlumencie.

- Effectivement professeur. Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

- Arrête de m'appeler professeur Harry, tu sais très bien que je ne le suis plus. Appelle-moi Rémus.

- D'accord Rémus, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je suis là depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

- Une heure, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite en transe.

- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

- Non, je ne vois pas bien, mentit Harry.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de la légimencie pour savoir que tu mens.

- Non, vraiment je ne vois pas, quel est le problème ? Le fait d'avoir sauvé une cinquantaine de personnes ?

- Ne fait pas le malin Harry. Si tu avait vu la colère de Molly quand elle a sut que tu étais allé sur le chemin de traverse tout seul. Et en plus, tu as pratiqué la magie pour faire le portoloin que tu as utilisé.

- Ca, je pense que le ministère ne pourra pas me le reprocher

- Comment ça ?

- Ce portoloin, je l'ai fait à Poudlard où j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie. Je n'ai pas fait de magie en dehors de Poudlard à l'exception du _Spero Patronum_ de tout à l'heure.

- Justement, parlons-en de ton _Spero Patronum_. Je me suis laissé dire qu'il était bien surprenant…

- Les gens exagèrent toujours sur moi. Tu le sais bien Rémus.

- Sauf que j'ai vu des détraqueurs en cendre, d'autre figés et des morceaux de détraqueurs sur tout le chemin de traverse. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

- C'est vrai que je maîtrise bien le _Spero Patronum_. Il faut dire que j'ai eu un bon professeur.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi et dis-moi comment tu as fait.

- Je pourrais mais je te conseille plutôt de lire la gazette de demain. Tu devrais aimer… Bon tu m'excuses mais je suis un peu fatigué. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir Lunard. A très bientôt.

Au moment où Rémus allait partir, Harry ajouta :

- Tu sais Rémus, je sais ne suis plus un gamin. Je sais me battre et je ne laisserai personne mourir pour me protéger.

- Je sais Harry, mais tu dois encore apprendre avant de pouvoir te battre face à plusieurs mangemorts. Le sort _Spero Patronum_ ne te sauvera pas face à eux.

Harry comprit que Rémus ne connaissait pas la prophétie sinon, il aurait dit face à Voldemort. Il se demanda si Dumbledore l'avait dit à quelqu'un.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai fait de gros progrès et j'ai plus d'un sort en tête. Bonne soirée Rémus.

Rémus Lupin compris qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information supplémentaire et il transplana pour Pré-au-lard d'où il rejoignit Poudlard où se tenait une réunion de l'ordre dans le bureau directorial.

Harry était assez satisfait et impatient de son interview. Il regrettait un peu de s'être moqué de Rémus Lupin, mais il voulait faire comprendre à l'ordre qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Il lui tardait vraiment le lendemain pour lire la gazette.

Rémus raconta à l'ensemble des membres de l'ordre présents sa discussion avec Harry. Il était tous très surpris du déroulement de cette entrevue. Molly était scandalisé par l'irresponsabilité dont Harry avait fait preuve en allant au chemin de traverse tout seul.

Au moment où elle disait ça, un toussotement surpris tout le monde.

Albus Dumbledore, car s'était bien lui intervint :

- Puis-je dire un mot à se sujet.

Tous furent surpris d'entendre le professeur Dumbledore. A part Minerva Mac Gonagall, personne ne l'avait encore entendu sous forme de tableau.

- Comme personne ne répond, on partira du principe que qui ne dit mot consent continua le professeur Dumbledore. Je tiens à vous signaler que c'est moi qui ai conseillé hier à Harry de créer un portoloin et d'aller au chemin de traverse.

- Que dites-vous professeur ? intervint Molly Weasley.

- Je pense que vous avez très bien compris Molly. Figurez-vous qu'il n'avait pas de robe pour le mariage de Bill.

- Mais en fin professeur, vous rendez-vous compte du danger que vous lui avait fait courir ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, je surveille les progrès de Harry et je pense qu'il peut parfaitement se défendre.

- Juste une question professeur, intervint Rémus Lupin. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait fait son portoloin à Poudlard. Or vous venez de nous dire qu'il l'a fait hier.

- Je ne vois pas le problème le coupa Dumbledore. Je lui ai fait un portoloin pour une salle secrète de Poudlard que moi seul connais et je peux vous dire que ce jeune homme ne cesse de m'impressionner…

La réunion s'arrêta là. Tous rentrèrent particulièrement surpris de la tournure des évènements de la journée.

Harry dormit particulièrement bien cette nuit là. Et le lendemain, quand il se réveilla un hibou lui tendait la gazette des sorciers.

En titre, on pouvait lire, "Après avoir sauvé seul le chemin de traverse Harry Potter appelle à résister !"

Puis trois pages lui était consacrées. La première relatait les évènements de la veille. La seconde était consacrée au discours de Harry et on pouvait voir en gras à la fin, "Voldemort ne me fait pas peur. N'ayez pas peur de dire son nom et combattez le". Le journaliste commençait son article en expliquant que monsieur Potter avait exigé que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit nommé. Harry fut satisfait de voir que rien n'avait était modifié et que le nom de Voldemort apparaissait bien.

Le troisième était une critique du ministère qui commençait comme ceci :

"Comme se l'est demandé monsieur Harry Potter, l'ensemble de la communauté magique se pose des questions sur les agissements du ministère. Comment se fait-il qu'aucun auror n'était présent sur le chemin de traverse. Interrogé, le ministre de la magie apparemment très gêné, n'a pas souhaitait s'exprimait à ce sujet. Il s'est contenté de dire qu'il saluait le courage dont monsieur Potter avait fait preuve et que bien sûr, aucune sanction ne serait prise à son égard vu que la preuve de légitime défense avait été apportée. Où sont les renforts promis par le ministère ? … Cela ne peut plus continuer comme cela. Un mois après sa nomination, il y a de plus en plus de personne qui demande la démission du ministre de la magie : Rufus Scrimgeour. D'après certaines sources, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

Harry commençait bien sa journée. Au moment où il allait partir pour Poudlard, il reçut simultanément trois lettres : une de Ron, une de Hermione, une de Ginny.

Harry fut amusé par le contenu de ces trois lettres : celle de Ron le félicitait pour avoir explosé les détraqueurs et d'avoir "tué" Scrimgeour. Hermione elle voulait absolument savoir comment il avait fait pour détruire les détraqueurs. Celle de Ginny était complètement affolée et elle lui demandait de lui promettre de ne plus jamais faire de folie comme celle là car elle avait trop peur pour lui. Après leur avoir tous les trois répondu qu'il leur en dirait plus en les voyant, Harry partit pour Poudlard où Albus l'attendait.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Albus, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout le monde ne parle que de tes exploits si j'ai bien compris.

- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. Je pense que l'explication que tu as donnée au journaliste sur ton _Patronus_ est la bonne bien que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cas comme celui-là. Je pense que tu es en train d'avoir espoir en toi et ça, c'est très important car ainsi, tu peux faire de grande chose, de très grande chose même Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien et se replongea dans l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges. Il apprit notamment un dérivé de la légimencie qui permettait d'envoyer des paroles à une personne assez proche de soit.

Harry continua d'apprendre pendant plusieurs jours. Et le 29 juillet, Harry se sentait de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus endurant. Il essaya de se lancer le _Protego Maxima_. Le bouclier semblait trop faible pour résister à un sort puissant et Harry ne put le maintenir très longtemps mais, bien que très fatigué, il ne s'écroula pas de fatigue comme la fois précédente. Quand il rentra à Privet Drive, Harry trouva un mot sur son bureau. Rémus Lupin était passé mais ne le voyant pas il lui avait laissé ce mot se doutant qu'il était à Poudlard. Dans celui-ci Rémus lui signifiait que l'ordre passerait le chercher vers 20h00. Harry alla le dire à l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci décida que lui, la tante Pétunia et Dudley iraient manger au restaurant pour ne pas être là.

Harry qui ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard décida de consacrer sa journée du 30 à ranger ses affaires et ranger sa chambre. L'après-midi, il alla même la passer chez madame Figg pour lui dire au revoir. Sa "famille" lui dit à peine au revoir en partant mais Harry s'en moquait.

A 20h00, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Kingsley Shacklebolt étaient là. Alors qu'il allait les saluer, Maugrey Fol-Œil lui reprocha de ne pas les avoir questionnés et qu'ils auraient pu être des mangemorts.

- Vigilance constante Potter, beugla Maugrey.

- Pas besoin : glace à l'ennemi Foel-Œil lui répondit Harry en lui montrant sa glace.

A ce moment, Tonks, Lupin et Kingsley partirent dans un fou rire devant le regard on ne peut plus surpris de Fol-Œil.

- Vous êtes moins inconscient que je ne le pensais, c'est bien, mais restez vigilant.

- On part en balais cette fois-ci, demanda Harry.

- Non Potter, trop risqué. Ce coup-ci, on transplane. Pour vous, transplanage d'escorte.

Avant de transplaner, Rémus intervint :

- Harry, nous sommes désolés de t'imposer ça mais le quartier général de l'ordre se trouve toujours au 12 Grimault Place. De plus, demain, ce sera officiellement ta maison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rogue, Harry. Le sortilège Fidelitas a était refait. Ainsi Rogue ne pourra pas venir avec d'autre mangemorts.

Harry prit conscience qu'il fallait absolument qu'il ait de l'aversion pour Rogue. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile car malgré les informations apprissent au début de l'été, il continuait de détester cet homme qui l'avait sans cesse rabaissé.

- Bien. Sirius détestait cette maison mais je tâcherais de me souvenir des moments heureux passés avec lui là bas.

Sous l'œil émis de Rémus et Tonks, ils transplantèrent devant la maison.


End file.
